1. Field of the Invention
Nucleate boiling enhancement, especially in flooded chillers using a halocarbon refrigerant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,154 (Milton) contains a lengthy description of the theory of nucleate boiling on porous surfaces. This patent is more particularly directed to sintered metal coatings on metallic substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,109 (Luce et al) describes a method for producing a nodularized surface on a copper foil to improve the bonding characteristics in a laminar structure or for enamel coated wire. The copper body is first electroplated using relatively high current densities to produce the desired nodularized surface and then subsequently electrodepositing additional copper at lower current densities to produce a coating on the nodules.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,698 (Forestek), U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,168 (Byler et al), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,018 (Carlson) all describe techniques for producing roughened surfaces, similar to Luce et al, on copper bodies for improving bonding characteristics.